


Just Be Friends (PT-BR)

by AnaNegitoro



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Akai Ito, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Just Be Friends
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaNegitoro/pseuds/AnaNegitoro
Summary: (English version will be posted soon)Uma alma gêmea completa uma lição em sua vida. Elas despertam uma paixão ou desejo que te atraem à ela. Elas te orientam, te mostrando o que você precisa mudar nessa encarnação. Elas trazem consigo lições que precisam ser completadas. Uma alma gêmea atinge o seu ego e provocam tumulto. As relações são intensas e cheias de transições, e por isso, na maioria das vezes, acabam em corações partidos. O propósito de uma alma gêmea é abalá-lo, despedaçar seu ego, mostrar-lhe seus obstáculos e vícios, quebrar seu coração.Quase todos tem uma alma gêmea.Alguns possuem tatuagens, outros escutam a música que sua alma gêmea está escutando, sentem a dor da sua alma gêmea, ou então enxergam em preto e branco até conhecerem sua alma gêmea.Aqueles que não nascem com alma gêmea, podem conhecer um parceiro para viver a vida toda.Zelda e Link eram almas gêmeas.





	Just Be Friends (PT-BR)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado pela música Just Be Friends, da vocaloid Megurine Luka  
> Eu imaginei essa fanfic com o Link e a Zelda de Breath of the Wild, mas você pode imaginar com outros links e zeldas!

_Just Be Friends_

Zelda e Link eram almas gêmeas. Eles haviam se conhecido no primeiro ano do ensino médio, e agora ambos estavam cursando o penúltimo ano da faculdade. A garota fazia direito e o garoto fazia arquitetura. Diferente de outros tipos de alma gêmea, eles não sabiam de sua conexão desde pequenos. Quando eles se conheceram, Link havia mudado de escola, e no momento que eles cruzaram os olhos, eles sentiram algo no coração e no dedo mindinho. Eles passaram a enxergar um fio vermelho, que embolava, se estendia, mas nunca se rompia. A partir daquele momento, eles sabiam que o único jeito do fio se romper seria se o destino quisesse.

Aquilo veio à mente de Zelda na manhã passada. Ela estava juntando fotos que ela tinha, e em sua grande maioria fotos com Link, mas era como se ela juntasse cacos de vidro. Ver fotos dos tempos felizes apertava o coração dela. Era como se ela tivesse cortado os dedos, e quando o sangue começasse a sair, ele seria seus pensamentos que não paravam.  _''Será que era isso mesmo que nós queríamos?''_

Mas isso não começou na manhã passada. Desde que tudo isso começou, ela já sabia, em algum lugar do fundo do coração dela. Ela já sabia que a opção mais dolorosa era a melhor opção. Zelda não aceitava a resposta. Zelda não quer se machucar com isso, o seu amor próprio a fazia rejeitar a opção, e por consequência, essa autocontradição se repetia. Mas agora, com certeza, a loira só consegue pensar em quando conseguirá dizer isso para ele.

A loira tinha marcado com o namorado para irem ao parque. Ela sabia que eles não ficariam muito tempo próximos, então estava olhando para suas antigas fotos juntos, tentando gravar na mente o sorriso que iria desvanecer. Estava sentada no sofá, esperando dar a hora para ir ao parque. Zelda estava olhando uma das fotos favoritas dos dois juntos, uma foto que sua amiga, Hilda, havia tirado durante o ensino médio. Eles estavam com o uniforme escolar, deitados na grama, imitando a pose da capa de ''A Culpa é das Estrelas'', sorrindo.

Ela sorriu. Zelda gostaria que os dias atuais fossem iguais aos dias passados, onde eles não tinham preocupações, não tinham brigas, e os defeitos eram amados de ambos os lados. Mas o destino os juntou para os separar.

Respirou fundo e guardou a foto no bolso. Pegou suas chaves e saiu de casa. O céu estava um pouco nublado, mas não tinha indícios de que iria chover.

-Ei. - Disse Link quando ela chegou ao parque. Ele estava com um pequeno sorrisinho no rosto, sentado em um banco.

-Oi. - Ela sorriu igual a ele e se sentou ao lado dele. Suspirou um pouco e o olhou de um jeito que sabia que ele iria entender. - Você já deve saber porque eu estou aqui.

-Eu estava temendo isso - Comentou.

-Olha, eu... - O coração dela pesou. Pesou como se uma forte chuva tivesse chegado no seu coração. Uma chuva atordoante, desanimadora. Até mesmo sua visão embaçou um pouco. Ela sabia que deveria estar preparada para essa dor, mas não estava. Apesar da determinação, ela não conseguia dizer para ele. As palavras viravam cimento em sua boca. A loira suspirou e olhou para o mindinho. Com o passar do tempo em que a situação estava assim, o laço estava se afrouxando. - Nós temos que terminar. - Era como se ela tivesse puxado o laço.

Ela pode sentir Link perdendo a respiração.

-Porque? - Ele perguntou.

-Porque... - Eram muitos motivos para listar todos. -Olha, eu te amo, e eu sei que você me ama, mas... Nós chegamos em um ponto em que há mais dor que amor.

Uma pequena discussão começou, e o tom de voz começou a ir aumentando. Esse era um dos motivos. A garota percebeu que o relacionamento era como pétalas caídas. Mesmo se ela recolhesse essas pétalas, essas pétalas não floresceriam novamente. Nessa altura, eram muitas pétalas a serem recolhidas. O tempo deles parou à muito tempo atrás.

O relacionamento afetava ambos. O delicado e sorridente rosto de Link já não era mais o mesmo. Eles sabiam que nada era mais o mesmo. Agora, eles tem que se afastar do passado e encarar a realidade. Eles feriram um ao outro o máximo que puderam ferir. Seus corações estavam cheios de espinhos. Espinhos que machucavam sempre que discutiam, sempre que a realidade de que tinham que terminar batia na porta deles. Espinhos esses que estavam machucando agora.

Os namorados sabiam que teriam que tomar essa decisão. Mas eles continuaram esse relacionamento incômodo. E agora, com o coração inalterado, mesmo eles se amando, mesmo sendo difícil para eles se separarem, eles vão finalmente fazer essa decisão.

Eles logo começaram a gritar um com o outro, soltando toda a dor que os espinhos causavam, soltando toda a dor que causavam a si mesmos e ao outro.

-BEM, SE VOCÊ NÃO TIVESSE TIDO TODO ESSE GRANDE AMOR PRÓPRIO, TALVEZ ISSO NÃO TERIA ACONTECIDO! - Gritou Link.

-SE VOCÊ NÃO TIVESSE GUARDADO TUDO PARA SI, ISSO NÃO TERIA ACONTECIDO! - Gritou Zelda.

A discussão estava acabada. Eles estavam ofegantes. Seus gritos ecoavam, repercutiam, ressoavam inutilmente. Eles viraram de costas um para o outro. E um flash passou por eles, fazendo eles perceberem porque o destino os separou, e o porque de serem almas gêmeas.

Esse flash fez eles virarem um para o outro, chocados. Tentaram encontrar as mãos, e o mesmo flash passou. Olharam nos olhos um do outro, e quando menos esperavam, começaram a chorar. Finalmente caindo a ficha que tudo estava acabado, e que concluíram a missão que a deusa do destino os deu nesta encarnação. Zelda se jogou nos braços de Link. Sentiram uma dor no dedo mindinho, sabendo que o laço estava finalmente solto, mas ainda lá. No momento que um olhasse para o dedo mindinho, o fio se soltaria. Ficaram alguns minutos chorando nos braços um do outro, até que encostaram as testas juntas.

_''Adeus, pessoa amada. Chegamos ao final.''_

_''Vamos continuar andando sem olhar para trás.''_

Eles foram se soltando pouco a pouco, se recusando a olhar para o mindinho.

* * *

 

O relacionamento estava finalmente acabado.

Zelda enxugou as lágrimas ao chegar em casa, pensativa. Se ela pudesse realizar apenas um desejo, ela voltaria para os dias antigos, em que tudo era perfeito. Sabendo o que a esperava agora, ela suspirou, esperando os flashes de memórias de encarnações passadas chegarem.

Ela viu várias encarnações. Em algumas delas, ela tinha cabelos marrons. Cada encarnação trazia um aspecto diferente não só nela e em Link, mas em seu relacionamento. Em alguns deles, eles eram mais sérios. Em outros, eles pareciam ser amigos de infância que fariam tudo um pelo outro.

Agora, ela estava finalmente solta das correntes do relacionamento dessa encarnação. Eles seriam apenas amigos daqui em diante. Nada restaria do relacionamento passado. Suspirou, e, agora sem medo, olhou para o laço em seu mindinho, que se soltou.

As coisas não aconteceram como ela e Link esperavam, mas elas terminaram bem. ''Porque?'' talvez alguns perguntem. ''Afinal, se um relacionamento acabou, é porque nada deu certo, não?''

Uma alma gêmea completa uma lição em sua vida. Elas despertam uma paixão ou desejo que te atraem à ela. Elas te orientam, te mostrando o que você precisa mudar nessa encarnação. Elas trazem consigo lições que precisam ser completadas. Uma alma gêmea atinge o seu ego e provocam tumulto. As relações são intensas e cheias de transições, e por isso, na maioria das vezes, acabam em corações partidos. O propósito de uma alma gêmea é abalá-lo, despedaçar seu ego, mostrar-lhe seus obstáculos e vícios, quebrar seu coração. Tudo isso para que uma nova luz entre em sua vida e te faça perceber que você tem que transformar sua vida. Elas chegam na hora específica em que algo precisa ser encerrado. Zelda e Link tinham esperado que seriam almas gêmeas raras, almas gêmeas que não terminam em corações partidos. Eles estavam tentando encontrar fundamento em um relacionamento que traz o melhor e o pior de cada um. E no momento que o pior de cada um começou a se sobressair, eles sabiam que tinham que acabar o relacionamento. O destino está sempre mudando. Muitas vezes, a alma gêmea de vidas passadas muda. Muitas vezes, aqueles que nascem sem uma alma gêmea conhecem um parceiro que depois de tanto tempo, a relação pode se tornar uma profunda conexão entre almas. Nem sempre as coisas vão sair como esperado. As circunstâncias estão sempre mudando.

**Author's Note:**

> Ficou bem curtinho, mas eu achei que ficou muito bom ;-;


End file.
